


Homesick

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Terminal Illnesses, The author is confused, and scared, subtle mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: "Sometimes, I feel homesick for a place that I'm not sure it even exists."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first original work. It will be a very short, very weird attempt at writing romantic scenes... I don't know, just bare with me, please.

_Sometimes, I feel homesick for a place that I'm not sure it even exists._

 

   It's a beautiful place, where there is nothing but you and me.

 

   We laugh and dance until we fall, an then, we let ourselves hit the ground with the softness of a feather. Your voice is soothing and your eyes shine brighter than the sun. The white dress I'm wearing matches the paleness of your skin, yet I don't remember ever seeing you this healthy in my entire life.

 

   You pull me of the ground and you guide me through the fields of red roses that kiss our bare feet, without ever hurting us. We're laughing again and the birds seem to laugh with us, flying in circles around our heads. We keep falling and getting up, in a never-ending dance, and our voices echo through the air.

 

  _Sometimes, I feel homesick for a place that I'm not sure it even exists._


End file.
